Direct memory access (DMA) is a mechanism that allows a device to directly access system memory for data transfer without the intervention of a central processing unit (CPU). DMA can be used to transfer large blocks of data from the device to memory or vice versa. The role of the CPU in DMA data transfer is to initiate the DMA. Once the data transfer is complete, the device may inform the CPU by generating an interrupt.